


Game for gain

by mavrrik



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Basically Porn, Card Games, M/M, PWP, and my brain, blame alcohol
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavrrik/pseuds/mavrrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2010 году, ололо.<br/>Писалось как эксперимент. Мне просто нужно было это написать и убрать из своей головы xD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Game for gain

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2010 году, ололо.  
> Писалось как эксперимент. Мне просто нужно было это написать и убрать из своей головы xD

В дверь два раза громко стучат, и следом слышится громкий смех.  
Мару подхватывается с места:  
\- Я открою, - и убегает в прихожую.  
Через минуту в комнате появляются улыбающиеся Ясу и Субару, а за ними Мару, нагруженный пакетами из ближайшего супермаркета. Он тащит пакеты на кухню, где хозяйничают Рё с Окурой и откуда уже плывут аппетитные запахи.  
Ясу с Субару устраиваются на коврике у дивана, на котором развалились Йоко и Хина, смотрящие телевизор и громко комментирующие происходящее на экране.  
Мару возвращается в гостиную, с увлечением грызя стянутую из-под носа Окуры креветку в кляре. Креветку замечает Йоко, и Мару спешно засовывает её в рот полностью.  
Йоко, проследив за исчезновением несостоявшейся добычи, язвительно тянет:  
\- И как Мару это удалось?  
Хина хмыкает:  
\- Наверное, Тацу слишком добрый сегодня.  
\- Или сонный, - вставляет прищурившийся Субару, ероша волосы устроившегося головой у него на коленях Ясу, - из-за Рё-чана, который ему всю ночь спать не давал.  
Йоко машет рукой:  
\- Рё-чан, не спящий в выходной? Не верю!  
Субару копирует его жест:  
\- Рё-чан, спящий рядом с Таччоном? Не верю!  
Мару слушает спор краем уха, задумчиво догрызая хвостик креветки и оглядывая комнату.  
Сегодня 24 сентября, день, когда их оставили в покое после дня рождения группы и Субару, и сейчас они на съёмной квартире в Токио, потому что ни у кого из них недостаточно места, чтобы уместились все.  
В квартире 4 комнаты и большая кухня с большим холодильником. Её выбирали Хина с Окурой, одному понравилась цена, другому - холодильник. А остальным ровно никакого дела, где отмечать.  
Из кухни высовывается взъерошенная голова Рё, он встречается взглядом с Мару и манит его пальцем. Втроём с Окурой они расставляют на столе в гостиной приготовленную еду, а Субару и Йоко опустошают холодильник, снабжая всех пивом.  
Через час, когда первые две банки пива у всех уже кончились, а еда уже почти съедена, Йоко, нехорошо улыбаясь, предлагает выпить чего покрепче, а Субару извлекает из кармана джинсов колоду карт:  
\- Играем в дурака. Выигравший пропускает, остальные пьют по одной, а проигравший - ещё и штрафную, - он не даёт раскрывшему рот Таччону ни слова сказать, - возражения не принимаются. Йокочо, наливай.  
Первый раз проигрывает Мару, а широко улыбающийся Рё отдаёт ему свою рюмку. Во второй раз рюмка Хины достаётся Окуре.  
Глядя на значительно повеселевших и расслабившихся одногруппников, Субару сально улыбается и предлагает:  
\- А может, изменим правила? Если вы, конечно, не боитесь экспериментов.  
Все принимаются уверять Субару в своей смелости, даже обычно осторожный Окура, с которым три рюмки сотворили чудеса.  
Субару улыбается ещё шире:  
\- Тогда не смейте потом отказываться.  
И чтобы всё-таки задумавшийся над последствиями своего согласия Таччон не успел возразить, он поясняет свою задумку:  
\- Тот, кто проигрывает в первом круге, является призом для победителя второго круга.  
\- Призом? - недоумевает Мару.  
\- Призом. И приз должен сделать всё, что от него захочет выигравший.  
У Йоко блестят глаза, Хина хмурится, Мару продолжает чуть недоумевающе смотреть на Субару, Ясу выглядит смущённым и расстроенным, Рё улыбается даже шире, чем сам Субару, а Окура демонстративно закатывает глаза.  
В первом туре проигрывает Мару. Отчаянно мухлюющий Йоко пытается выиграть, но в этот раз везёт Субару. И Мару становится немного не по себе от его внимательного взгляда.  
Потом случается завал с картами у Таччона, который едва не засыпает в своём кресле и просыпается только от тычка Йоко в плечо:  
\- Пошли, ты - мой приз, - Йоко утаскивает Окуру в одну из комнат, ещё не занятых Мару и Субару под бессильно-злым взглядом Рё.  
Которому в итоге достаётся проигравший Ясу. Хина разочарованно разводит руками. Ему совсем не хочется спать в гостиной на диване, поэтому он достаёт мобильный и звонит Эрике. У неё уже закончились сегодняшние съёмки, и Хина обещает за ней заехать.  
Он немного прибирает на столе, составляет рядом пустые бутылки и банки, и, выходя из квартиры, обещает себе вернуться сюда утром.  
***  
У Таччона сна уже ни в одном глазу, а Йоко, заперев дверь и для верности пару раз подёргав ручку, нехорошо улыбается, подходя ближе. Он видит что-то в расширившихся глазах Окуры, и его улыбка становится гораздо мягче:  
\- Не пугайся, я не сделаю ничего такого, после чего ты не сможешь смотреть в глаза Рё-чану, - что-то в тоне его голоса заставляет Таччона поверить и под мягким давлением ладони Йоко опуститься на диван, головой на подлокотник.  
Йоко проводит рукой вдоль его тела, не касаясь, только давая ощутить тепло, исходящее от него, но Окура сам бессознательно ищет прикосновения, вскидываясь. Йоко неспеша расстёгивает на нём брюки. Таччон было начинает стягивать с себя рубашку, но Йоко отрицательно качает головой:  
\- Не стоит, - и он высвобождает член Окуры, медленно проводя по нему раскрытой ладонью. Движения Йоко всё быстрее, и Таччон, задыхаясь, шепчет:  
\- А... как же... ты?  
Йоко только улыбается чуть грустно, но всё-таки отвечает:  
\- Мне просто интересно знать, что видит Рё-чан во время секса с тобой, - он накрывает свободной рукой губы собиравшегося возмутиться Окуры. - Не забывай, ты - мой приз, - и Таччон стихает, понимая, что крыть нечем.  
Йоко легко улыбается, принимая факт смирения, и снова возобновляет сначала осторожные, а затем всё более сильные и выматывающие движения. Противоречие в душе Окуры будто обостряет все ощущения, как по-другому чувствуются утренние запахи после прошедшего дождя.  
Таччон запрокидывает голову, почти упираясь затылком в подлокотник, и не видит странного выражения на лице Йоко. Его невозможно описать одним словом, эту смесь восхищения, удивления и даже грусти с капелькой обожания.  
Эти эмоции достигают грани вместе с Окурой, который тяжело, рвано дышит, понемногу успокаиваясь, но отводит взгляд не он, а Йоко, почему-то избегая смотреть ему в лицо.  
Он протягивает Таччону упаковку заранее кем-то приготовленных салфеток, тихо произносит "спасибо" и выходит из комнаты, оставляя недоумевающего Окуру, так и замершего с салфетками в руке.  
Йоко идёт на кухню, открывает холодильник, находит оставшуюся бутылку водки и делает несколько судорожных глотков прямо из горла. Он не может пока объяснить себе мотив своих поступков, да и не хочет, а просто прислоняется спиной к прохладной батарее и снова подносит бутылку ко рту.  
***  
Ясу с опаской смотрит на Рё, деловито закрывающего дверь на оба наличествующих замка, и чувствует себя заблудившейся мышью, по собственной глупости попавшей в мышеловку. Он нервно сглатывает и мысленно просит прощения у Субару за всё, что может случиться.  
Видимо, это слишком явно отражается на его лице, что повернувшийся к нему Рё усмехается, но менее язвительно, чем ожидал Ясу, понимающе даже:  
\- Думаешь, Мару и Субару там о политике разговаривают или о послезавтрашнем выступлении? - он уже касается плеча Ясу, чуть сжимая его. - Брось. И расслабься.  
Ясу колеблется, а потом несмело касается кончиками пальцем груди Рё. Усмешка шире, и ладонь Нишикидо ложится поверх руки Ясу, прижимая её плотнее, второй же рукой Рё проводит по линии челюсти Ясу и поддевает его подбородок, приближая их лица друг к другу.  
Ясу зажмуривается, но поцелуя не происходит, и Ясу чувствует только смешок в губы и то, как рука Рё направляет его руку вниз по торсу, и Нишикидо прижимается к нему бёдрами. От этого становится сухо во рту, а туман в голове от спиртного словно густеет, как кисель.  
Первый стон мучителен, будто разрывает глотку, и Ясу закашливается, а вторая рука Рё гладит его по спине, аккуратно и нежно даже. Ответом на изумлённый взгляд очередная усмешка, Рё прижимает его к стене, не прекращая тереться.  
Это совсем не так, как с Субару, Рё не прислушивается к его ощущениям, его движения просто оказываются случайно правильными, такими, что перед глазами почти угольная чернота, а собственные стоны кажутся Ясу просто оглушительно громкими.  
Усиливающееся касание, металлический звук расстёгивающейся молнии, сначала один, и сразу же второй, горячее дыхание на шее, быстрые движения чужой ладони на члене...  
Его хватает совсем ненадолго, и Ясу, вцепившись в плечи Рё, кончает.  
Туман в голове и перед глазами немного рассеивается, Ясу смотрит на довольного и расслабленного Рё, который делает шаг назад, больше не прижимая его к стене. Он задумчиво подносит руку ко рту, проводит по ладони языком, ухмыляется:  
\- А неплохо.  
Ясу, сообразив, что это за рука, неудержимо краснеет и сползает на пол, пряча лицо в ладонях, и слышит уже издалека:  
\- Спасибо, Ясу, и привет Субару.  
***  
Субару закрывает за ними дверь и медленно поворачивается к Мару. Тот не выдерживает прямого острого взгляда, не знает, куда деть руки. Он заметно дрожит, тщетно пытаясь успокоиться. Ему кажется, что взгляд Субару пронзает его насквозь.  
Субару сокращает расстояние между ними до минимума, легко толкая Мару в грудь, но этого достаточно, чтобы он потерял равновесие и неловко приземлился на ковёр. В Субару будто что-то меняется, обычно резкие движения становятся плавными и тягучими. Он лениво стягивает резинку, и волосы волной текут по его плечам, а Мару смотрит на них как завороженный, не двигаясь, забыв, как дышать. Субару склоняется нам ним, его серьёзное лицо начинает расплываться перед глазами Мару. Их лучше зажмурить покрепче и скорее почувствовать, чем услышать, мягкий шёпот в губы:  
\- Мару, тише, расслабься, - и ощутить сухое прикосновение его рта, зажмуриваясь от этого только сильнее.  
Поцелуй выходит мучительно долгим, как зимняя ночь. Мару чудится в нём мята пополам с отчаянным надрывом, который уже давно второе имя Субару. Водой утекающее прикосновение заставляет Мару, так же не раскрывая глаз, тянуться-тянуться следом за теплом. Тихий смешок, невидимая улыбка будто вспыхивает под прикрытыми веками, и Мару уже безошибочно протягивает руку, касаясь жестковатых волос. Субару вдруг тесно прижимается к нему бёдрами и грудью (и когда он успел стянуть футболку?), и Мару с трудом выдыхает, вскидываясь навстречу.  
Ритмичные движения окунают в омут безумства, и Мару не сопротивляется, подхватывая протяжный, как гул басовых струн, мотив.  
Субару сейчас кажется совсем не человеком, скорее духом, у людей не бывает таких лиц, страдающих, жаждущих и улыбающихся одновременно. Мару чувствует, как особая любовь к этому человеку, такая, какая только к членам группы, превращается во что-то новое, непонятное, заполняющее целиком.  
Субару начинает соскальзывать вниз по телу Мару, которому кажется, что от волос Субару на груди остаются полосы ожогов. Мару уже давно возбуждён, не осознавая этого, и первое прикосновение к члену вызывает у него изумлённо-мучительный стон. Субару улыбается, но его улыбка сейчас выглядит как тёмный провал на лице.  
А после у Мару в голове только разрозненные картинки, потому что Субару, продолжая улыбаться, накрывает его плоть ртом. Мару кричит, кричит, полностью обратившись в этот крик. Ставшее слишком чувствительным тело остро реагирует на каждое движение Субару.  
А он будто не слышит ничего, ускоряясь и ускоряясь, и вот Мару уже без сил почти учится заново дышать.  
Субару облизывается, быстро целует его в лоб и соскальзывает с него, безмолвно и тихо выходя из комнаты. Мару с трудом встаёт, приводит себя порядок, двигаясь медленно и неуверенно, и нетвёрдыми шагами идёт на кухню. В горле будто костёр развели.  
***  
На кухне он с удивлением видит Йоко, грустно смотрящего в пустую бутылку из-под водки. Его мутный взгляд не оставляет никаких сомнений о местонахождении напитка.  
Мару приседает рядом с ним на корточки:  
\- Эй, Йоко, что случилось?  
Тот с трудом поднимает голову:  
\- Мару-чан? Ты знаешь... - протянутая рука. Мару поднимает его, обхватывая за талию.  
Раз Субару ушёл, то в спальне никого нет, он тащит еле переставляющего ноги и что-то неразборчиво бормочущего Йоко туда.  
Мару пристраивает его на диванчике и присаживается рядом. Йоко вдруг открывает глаза и смотрит на Мару совершенно осмысленным взглядом:  
\- Мне надо перед ними извиниться! - и снова выключается.  
Мару вздыхает, чуть пододвигает Йоко к спинке дивана и вытягивается рядом. Он напомнит Йоко об извинении утром.  
***  
Субару собирается заглянуть в соседнюю справа комнату, но слышит чей-то негромкий голос и, осторожно ступая, заглядывает в последнюю спальню. Глаза, уже привыкшие к темноте, различают знакомый силуэт у противоположной стены. Субару облегчённо вздыхает, подходит и опускается на пол рядом с Ясу. Нежное прикосновение к щеке.  
\- Шибуян? - голос Ясу хриплый и тихий.  
\- Да, - Субару обнимает его за плечи. - Всё в порядке? - быстрый кивок. - Тогда пойдём спать.  
Ясу тревожно вглядывается в его лицо:  
\- Но...  
Субару качает головой:  
\- Не придавай этому так много смысла. Пожалуйста...  
И под лёгкими тёплыми поцелуями Ясу почти сразу оставляет в дальнем уголке памяти то, что случилось полчаса назад.  
***  
Рё находит Таччона спящим. Тот трогательно обнимает подушку и выглядит абсолютно умиротворённым. Нишикидо улыбается, проводя рукой по каштановым мягким волосам и привстаёт, чтобы не тревожить сон Окуры, но ладонь, настойчиво сжавшая его запястье, заставляет его остаться на месте.  
Подушка забыта, и теперь вместо неё у Таччона колени Рё. Нишикидо осторожно дёргает ногой, но Окура держится крепко. Тогда Рё склоняется, чуть задирает свитер Таччона и оставляет щекотный поцелуй чуть выше поясницы. Тот тихо вскрикивает и отпускает чужие колени.  
Рё приподнимает Окуру, мягко целует его в губы и твёрдо говорит:  
\- Давай спать.  
Таччон чуть сопротивляется, когда Рё укладывает его на кровать, но обняв его, почти сразу затихает. Нишикидо улыбается, целует его в макушку и тоже погружается в сон.  
***  
Утро Учи начинается с телефонного звонка. Минуту протерев глаза и ещё минуту проискав мобильный, он всё-таки отвечает настойчивому позвонившему:  
\- Алло?  
Голос Хины в трубке раздражённый и мягкий одновременно:  
\- Доброе утро. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Ты сейчас свободен?  
Учи с недовольством думает, что если бы не Хина с его просьбой, он бы ещё поспал часа четыре, и отвечает:  
\- Да. А что?  
Теперь Хина говорит явно с облегчением:  
\- Тогда я тебя жду, - и называет адрес.  
***  
Они на цыпочках заходят в коридор и проходят в гостиную. Учи, увидев батарею бутылок, уважительно присвистывает, а Хина отмечает, что со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось.  
Он проходит на кухню, а любопытный Учи продолжает обследовать квартиру. Они снова встречаются в гостиной, Хина с ещё одной пустой бутылкой и истерично, но тихо хихикающий Учи, машущий рукой в направлении спален.  
Хина, продолжая недоумевать над причиной истерики друга, заглядывает в первую комнату и с трудом опознаёт в клубке рук и ног Йоко и Мару. В соседней спальне обнаруживаются Ясу и Субару, спящий на его груди. И в последней комнате прижавшиеся друг к другу Рё и Таччон. Хина улыбается и идёт обратно.  
Быстро начеркав записку с напоминанием о выступлении, прилепив её на холодильник и поставив бутылку к другим, Хина и Учи всё так же бесшумно выходят из квартиры.  
Осеннее утро снова становится тихим.


End file.
